Courtly Matters
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: Fandral and Volstagg accidently get caught in the middle of a scene they shouldn't be watching... (Loki/ Darcy)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Fandral and Volstagg accidently get caught in the middle of a scene they shouldn't be seeing...  
**Characters/ Pairings**: Loki/ Darcy; Thor/ Jane; Past Darcy/ Fandral; Volstagg, Fandral, Sigyn  
**Warnings**: AU  
**A/N**: My first Darcy/ Loki fic! Yay!  
**A/N2**:This is set in an alternate universe in which the worlds are countries. Jane is the princess of Midgard just because...  
Also, the time period is based off the late 18th century. I've just finished up a production of Amadeus and watching it every night made me want Darcy and Loki in 18th century style clothes. Also its one of my fave time periods clothes-wise.  
And if the language appears slightly more modern than the Shakespearean that the Asgardians commonly speak in, again, I'm basing more of it off of a later century. Not that I'm an expert in either.

* * *

With a sigh, Fandral smoothed out his waistcoat and sped up to match Volstagg's pace. He took a last look back towards the ball they were leaving and saw Hogun and Sif dancing before the crowd moved and blocked the spinning couple. It was a ball to celebrate the continuous victory of Asgard against Jotunheim as well as the announcement of Prince Thor's engagement to Jane Foster of Midgard. In addition to Thor being united with a woman he loved, it meant that he would become ruler of Midgard. With all the new territory that Asgard was gaining in the war, there would be more than enough for both Asgardian princes to lord over. Although Loki wouldn't have as much power or land as Thor, the man seemed rather content as of late and hadn't been picking fights. Fandral had first hand accounts of the tensions between the Thor and Loki years before and was relieved that a battle within the court was far less likely to happen. There truly was much to be thankful for in Asgard tonight. Though if he could just steer Volstagg back to the dance floor and adoring women who swooned over soldiers in uniform...

"Must we?" whined Fandral. "The kitchens have provided a fine selection of desserts for all-"

"I swear to you, a servant carried a tray of the most delectable confections. Ones that would make the selection in the dance hall look like helpings from Jotunheim camps," Volstagg claimed. By now, they had turned enough corners so that the ball was out of sight and the joyous noise was just a whisper.

"But if we send an inquiry to the kitchens-"

"I believe he mentioned the private library," Volstagg cut Fandral's plea short and let out a cry of victory when he found the right door. They both entered the dimly lit library and much to Fandral's surprise, a series of three tiered dessert trays were sitting on the desk. Volstagg headed straight over while Fandral took a look around. The private library was where many ancient texts and historical accounts of the royalty of Asgard were kept. Some documents were not for the eyes of the public and as far as Fandral knew, the doors were normally kept locked. The fact that it was open and waiting for someone made him feel uneasy. Fandral closed the door quietly behind him and slowly made his way towards Volstagg.

"My friend, I feel as if we are intruding," Fandral admitted.

"Just try one and then-"

The sound of the doorknob turning and the giggle of a woman alerted the two warriors that they were half caught. They headed straight to the large, floor length curtains and hid behind them. It was dark enough by the windows that they were confident no one would see them occasionally peek through the drapes. Fandral was thankful that the soldiers had been ordered to not carry visible weapons that night. It made hiding much easier.

When Loki stumbled through the door with Darcy Lewis, one of Jane Foster's ladies-in-waiting, both soldiers raised their brows. Fandral had a short romance with her when Foster first visited the Asgardian court but had not given her much thought once it was over. She'd been too much of a tease for his tastes. Neither Fandral nor Volstagg knew she was on cordial terms with the second prince. With a smirk, Loki closed the door and pinned a smiling Darcy against it before kissing her with fervor.

That made Fandral and Volstagg eyes widen and exchange a look of surprise. But Fandral couldn't help rolling his eyes when he saw Volstagg had stolen a tray of confections. Volstagg shrugged and offered Fandral a dessert and realising that they may stay behind the curtain for a while, he took one. He had to admit, they were quite paradisal with the overt sweetness being held back ever so slightly by tangy fruit. Despite their deliciousness, Fandral wasn't sure if accidently being caught snooping on Loki was worth it.

Soon after taking a few more desserts, they focused on the kissing couple once more. The only woman they could remember Loki showing any interest in was Sigyn. It ended rather badly despite the King's vocal approval of the union. If Fandral's sources were correct (and they normally were), Sigyn's recent and rushed marriage to an older duke had been arranged due to a soon to come pregnancy announcement. There weren't any signs to indicate that the child belonged to Loki. In fact, Fandral had started to wonder if Loki favored the company of men over women and was simply using Sigyn as a means to prevent rumours. Fandral would have to find new sources because this new development obviously slipped past their ever-listening ears.

The kiss between Loki and Darcy continued, heat mounting by the second as hands skimmed over clothing and what little bare skin there was. Behind the curtains, Fandral and Volstagg shifted uncomfortably. Darcy seemed much more willing to lose her inhibitions with Loki. Flirty kisses and longing words were the only presents Fandral had been given by the Midgardian lady-in-waiting. Fandral wondered if that was due to Loki's high rank, Loki enchanting women more than he was given credit for or if she truly cared for the prince.

The hidden soldiers tried to force their attention to other...things as the wait became a little uncomfortable. Volstagg focused on snacking silently and Fandral tried to count threads in the curtains. Obviously, it wasn't working when he realised his eyes were wandering towards the ample bosom spilling out of Darcy's grown. They were one of the main reasons Fandral had been attracted to her. Still, it was a beautiful dark blue satin gown with silver embroidery and lace.

When Loki suddenly let out a moan that was more of a growl, attention was back on the couple. Lifting Darcy up so that her legs were encircling his waist, Loki seemed to latch onto her neck with vigor and let his hands wander under her skirts. It was then Darcy started to squirm uncomfortably against the change in positions but Loki showed no signs of stopping. Fandral began to feel his pulse beat in his ears as he tried to think about his next move. While he didn't want to reveal that he had been watching them, let it never be said that he didn't help a damsel in need. Despite the many true rumours of his conquests.

"Stop it! Get off!" Darcy demanded against Loki's insistent touches. Finally, Loki dropped Darcy on her feet with a snarl and took a few steps towards the curtain where the two soldiers hid. They could see him rub a hand down his frustrated face as he began to calculate his next move. Behind him, Darcy was straightening out her skirts and hair.

"I do not understand why you must be so insistently-"

"Chaste?" Darcy offered with haughty sass, waiting for Loki's glare on her before continuing. "My father had no sons. You can be certain he instilled into me the importance of virtue and in his daily sermons of finding a husband."

"You must remind me to thank him," Loki said, every word dripping with sarcasm and spite.

"I shall send him your grievances in my next letter," Darcy assured, earning a hollow chuckle from Loki. She ignored it and started to look at the dusty texts stacked along the shelves. When it was clear that she was content on ignoring him for the time being, Loki slid up behind her and placed a small kiss on the bare juncture of her neck and shoulder. Leaning into her, Loki folded his arms around her waist and twinned their fingers together. His demeanor was no longer tense and he seemed to be begging for forgiveness but Fandral knew what was happening. Loki never actually backed down from a fight- he merely retreated to reconsider tactics.

"Are you going to stay mad at me the whole night?" Loki pouted into her ear.

"The thought crossed my mind, yes," Darcy said slyly while slipping out of Loki's grasp.

"I can hardly bear you being cross with me."

"What is more unbearable? Me being cross or you not getting under my skirts?"

"I am not demanding you slip straight into my bed," Loki tried to reason.

"No but if I give you an ankle, you take both legs. I know how it works."

"We shall laugh about this when we are married," said Loki casually. Beside Fandral, Volstagg tried to not choke audibly on his snacks.

"Married? You keep saying that but there is no way you could earn the consent of your father," Darcy laughed bitterly, her voice becoming hard. This was obviously a topic she had already formed an opinion on. She made sure her back was turned on Loki but it meant that she was walking closer and closer towards the curtains. Fandral thought he could see a vulnerability in her eyes that she couldn't hide behind bitter acceptance, try as she might. "No, I will be lucky if my father can find a tired old general to marry me off to. Maybe Fandral will still have me. A little boring when it comes to the art of conversation but at least he is pretty to look at."

At that, Fandral's jaw dropped and he thought of witty things to later drop in front of her to prove those words wrong.

"You know the only reason I am a lady-in-waiting to a princess is that she enjoyed my sass," continued Darcy. "Which was an accident in the first place because how was dumb little me to know I was talking to the princess?"

Darcy started to move towards a large cushioned chair, which was a slight relief but also meant she was almost out of view.

"You are more than fit to be my wife," Loki promised suavely, moving behind her.

"I think you mean mistress," pouted Darcy, picking at her skirts. "Mistress to a prince? I suppose I could do worse."

Unfazed at her disparaging remarks, Loki squeezed her shoulders and showered them with light kisses as he began again softly.

"You have the beauty of a goddess, the grace of an angel and the wit of a demon."

"Demon wit will hardly move the king, nor grace and virtue. I'm no Sigyn."

"Do not say that," Loki commanded coldly, taking a step back. If Darcy noticed the undercurrent of hostility boiling beneath his surface, she didn't care.

"Divine, exquisite Sigyn," Darcy started to recite mockingly and sat down on the chair. "No one could ever hold a candle to her virtues. A duchess that can weave through political tensions as easily as a fish in water. Shame she couldn't wait long enough to stay off her back before she secured your hand."

"My previous...infatuations for her were unfortunate. I admit that," hissed Loki through clenched teeth. "I will admit that a hundred times to you and yet, you throw it in my face every second you feel threatened."

"If my insecurities are so distasteful to you," Darcy began, voice steadily rising. "Perhaps you should find someone more of your standing to roll around on library rugs with. A prince surely has his pick of all the women in court."

"Perhaps I should."

"Maybe you should start with that whore, Helga Olafsdoffir! I've seen the way you two have been eyeing each other!"

"Stop being so absurd. I have no more interest in her than I do with any other woman at court," Loki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"You could have fooled me!" laughed Darcy, near sorrowful hysterics.

"It's truly _tiring_ that you continue to listen to the slander being thrown about."

"Well, what am I supposed to listen to? No one knows of our relationship and all women in court do is gossip and there is not a word I can say in reply. All I can do is sit and feign interest about the latest conquest of Loki Odinson! The prince that all woman now want while Thor is lovestruck."

"Then listen to _me_. To my kisses."

"Kisses are empty promises when they have to be kept secret."

"Your letters were the only thing getting me through this war," Loki swore suddenly with renewed passion.

"What?"

"I read your letters every night at camp and in between battles. Over and over until I had them memorised," Loki moved out of sight and Fandral fought Volstagg to try and get a better view. He thought he could see Loki kneeling in front of Darcy. "I may not have paid you any mind at our first meeting because I was star struck by a succubus when you came to court. But I have grown to understand you surpass her in every manner. You offered comforting words to a man who barely spoke a sentence to you when I first learned of Sigyn's lies. You heard the news of my...true parentage and sought me out. I spat at you and demanded you leave but you stayed and assured me that it meant I was no less of a prince to Asgard than Thor. Your letters and gentle words soothed me when I wondered if this war is worth fighting. I am in your debt and hope you can accept my love as payment. I love you Darcy Lewis of Midgard. I would give up this kingdom tenfold to be your husband. I would face the wrath of King Odin and live happily as a beggar if only you were my wife."

Fandral and Volstagg stood completely still, holding their breaths as the confessions hung in the tense air. Everything that Loki said and suggested spun in their mind. Thankfully, Darcy broke the silence before they accidently stuck their heads out.

"Loki," gasped Darcy in a panic. "You...you cannot mean-"

"I do. Every word. I cannot promise a kingdom if we wed but I can promise you that I will love you more each day we spend together."

"Please, do not give up a kingdom just for me. A chance to rule even a small-"

"Say yes. Tell me you will," Loki insisted and the room fell into another strained hush.

"Oh Loki, you do not know how happy it makes me to hear you say that but...I cannot," confessed Darcy, causing Volstagg to almost let out a gasp of his own until he bit his lip.

"_What_?"

"To ask for my hand without your father's blessing would truly make you a beggar. I cannot live with that on my conscience. This court would eat me alive if I were to become your fiancée. We both know you need someone who can take care of you both politically and-"

"I bare my soul to you and you simply mock me," Loki accused acidly, standing up and walking away from Darcy back into better view of the curtain.

"No-"

"I say I will give up the one thing I craved for all these years and you continue to belittle your worth to me? Am I not important enough for you to fight for? Do you not think I can make my own decisions?"

"You misunderstand-" Darcy tried, following Loki but he cut her off again.

"No I understand very well. More clearly than I ever have, in fact. Obviously my words continue to fall on deaf ears," Loki swallowed painfully and clenched his fists. "If you feel we should cease this relationship then I must agree. Not much can be made with empty gestures. I bid you goodnight."

With that, Loki bowed his head and left the room briskly. The soldiers continued to stand in uncomfortable silence as they watched Darcy fall to her knees and start to sob once the door clicked shut. Her cries were heart-wrenching and Fandral couldn't help but want to go and comfort her until the tears subsided.

By the time her tears started to slow, a sharp knock on the door startled her and the unseen guests. The door opened to reveal a servant.

"M'lady, you are wanted by the Princess Foster," he announced, likely choosing to ignore her tears and fallen position. It wasn't his place to offer her comforting words anyhow.

"Of course," Darcy sniffled before standing and straightening her skirts. As she dabbed her face dry, she took a confection from one of the trays and followed the servant towards the princess. When the door had been closed for a good twenty seconds, the soldiers finally left the safety of the curtains.

"By the walls of Valhalla!" Volstagg cried.

"Yes that was quite, ah, illuminating," Fanral agreed.

"We must help them!"

"Help them?" Fandral raised an eyebrow at the suggestion.

"Yes, two lovers lost- we must reunite them. Somehow get the King's approval of the Lady Darcy. She is a fine maiden and while does not have much rank, obviously loves Loki-"

"It is not our place to meddle. We were not meant to hear, to know any of what passed in this room. Do not be a romantic."

"I thought _you_ were meant to be the romantic in court? Do not let Lady Darcy's words of your faults cloud your judgement."

"My judgement is not at all clouded. Prince Loki is meant to marry someone of his rank. Thor is lucky, as tumultuous his relationship with Princess Foster has been. A second prince marrying just for love is far fetched. Besides, how do we know what Loki said was true? It could have been sweet words and manipulations to get her into his bed. When he realised that it was an impossible feat, he ended it."

"Those were not simply the words of a man trying to seduce a woman into his bed. You know that. You saw his face. You saw her tears!" Volstagg placed the now empty tray back onto the desk with a loud clang.

"Even if I did believe it, what can we do? Nothing."

"Well I am going to help them, whether you join me or not is another matter. I cannot, in good conscience, ignore what I saw and heard."

"So what are you going to do?" Fandral crossed his arms and Volstagg deflated slightly.

"I...I do not know yet but it will come to me," Volstagg insisted somewhat confidently and Fandral knew in his gut what the right thing to do was.

"Fine, I will help you come up with a plan," folded Fandral with a sigh but he secretly was excited by the prospect of a happier battle plan.

"Excellent! Come, let us enjoy the rest of the ball and perhaps an idea will hit us."

"All right, but I'm not following you through anymore dark rooms in search of sweets. It got us into enough trouble as it is."

"Come, come, we shall debrief Hogun and Sif," Volstagg said joyfully, taking a handful of desserts before heading towards the door.

"You want to include more people into this crazy plot? Oh good. I suppose the blame will be spread out a bit more evenly now," said Fandral sarcastically, following his friend and fellow soldier out towards the ball. Before he forgot, he picked up a couple of desserts for himself. After a bite, he still couldn't be sure that they were worth the wrath of Odin but then again, he never let his stomach guide his way. Though if Volstagg seemed to be the one now letting his heart lead his decisions, Fandral decided that just this once, he'd be the stomach. Hopefully, his gut didn't completely fall out when they were under the eyes of King Odin. Also hopefully, they'd get the name of this dessert.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: And we're back! Finally got the bug to finish up this chapter since you guys seemed to enjoy the first. This one is a little more world building that funny antics but I hope it's still enjoyable! Not sure how many chapters yet but I'm writing as I go along.

**Notes on names/ mythology**: So I picked a few names and characters from Nordic mythology. I don't follow the stories completely but I did pick some characters I thought might add something extra to the story. Feel free to research the names on your own if your interested but again, not trying to make something accurate to the myths.

* * *

Sif insisted that her and Hogun's help in this scheme was only offered so as to ensure an even bigger mess did not arise. Fandral would have been offended had he not seen the mischief in Hogun's eyes, sparkling in his ever stoic face or the way that Sif had registered the information of Loki's interest in Darcy. Sif lived by the sword and would gladly die by the sword. A fact that was known throughout the court. It was also known throughout the court that since childhood, Aina, Sif's mother, and the Queen Frigga had often teased the young girl about a betrothal to Thor or even Loki. It had frightened the her; a wild youth who would rather fight with boys than learning to run a household. Other boys, eager to ignite Sif's anger, picked up on this. One goad too far on the matter made the young Sif take out her frustration on Loki. A rather public wrestling match with the Prince ended with Loki's pride wounded and a few days later, Sif's long hair shorn.

Once her vanity had time to heal, Sif made use of her short hair as it allowed her to dress up as a servant and sneak out of her daily lessons with even more ease. Despite her finding a silver lining, a lesson had stuck. Though her hair was longer now, Sif had up till now, stayed far away from the affairs of Loki when at all possible.

Now that Thor's marriage had been decided upon, all eyes looked towards the younger Prince in anticipation for another romance. One involving a female of high rank, of course. Fandral knew that the knowledge of never having to endure a forced marriage to Loki was too tempting for Sif to resist. And Sif was important if the Warriors three wanted to succeed in this matter. At times, she could be just as clever and manipulative as Loki. The initiative to not go about the convoluted way, at least in Sif's eyes, just needed to be presented.

Despite the motives behind Sif and perhaps even Hogun, who shed no opinion on the lady-in-waiting and Prince finding comfort in one another, all four were ready to do what was needed to tie the two lovers back together. It was decided among them that it was best to keep their plotting from Thor for the time being, as they were afraid he would insist on talking to Loki directly and potentially making matters worse. Since the night of the ball, Loki was growing more volatile. Finding out that his private affairs were not necessarily private could prove to be the breaking point of his temper. Once Loki and Darcy were reunited, _then_ they would involve Thor. Out of anyone, he was the best option to challenge Odin. Though Sif agreed to try and befriend Darcy and occasionally slip in remarks about her virtues to the Queen.

Unfortunately, any immediate plan was put on hold when they were needed back on the battlefield. The Jotuns made a surprise attack during the night of the ball and consequently gained some land. Yet, time away from court only proved valuable, as they were able to hone their plans. They also observed how the fight and time away from Darcy continued to affect the second Prince. Loki grew more agitated and short tempered in camp and during battle, lashing out at anyone and anything that got in his way. Much like an angered viper. It reinforced their decision to quickly mend ties between him and Darcy. Particularly the resolve of Fandral, Hogun and Sif as they were not letting their hearts lead them as Volstagg was.

A month passed, battles grew intense and there was still little hope of the soldiers getting leave. The only one who had been able to spend time back at the palace had been Sif. While the reason for the trip was to visit her wounded father, Sif made her absence from the Asgard battlefield valuable in the battle of love the warriors found themselves waging. Sif had been able to befriend Darcy within a short period and convinced Darcy to stay in Asgard for another month or two longer when she had considered leaving for Midgard. Although Sif had not been gone for even a week, she had accomplished more than Fandral or Volstagg could have hoped for. Soon, correspondence from Darcy came steadily and were filled with information that would aid in trying to pair her back with Loki.

By the third month of battle, there was word that Laufey, the King of Jotunheim, had been slain without naming an heir, resulting in a scramble for power within Jotunheim. The Asgardians were at a standstill, not wanting to leave Asgard vulnerable but also not knowing what was happening behind Jotun lines. A few weeks of restlessness and some word began to trickle through. Heidrek Hofundson, a young cousin of Laufey was the victor who intended to end the war through talks with Odin, rather than by sword. As such, rumblings of soldiers finally going home became louder. The Warriors Three were almost certain their battalion would be one of the first to leave. And so they sat around a campfire, working out the wrinkles of their latest plan.

"Should we invite Lord Baldur?" Wondered Volstagg.

"No, Darcy wrote that he had shown some interest in her. And she thinks he is dashing for some reason. Would not do to have them flirting in front of Loki," pointed out Fandral.

"Perhaps that is good. If he is jealous, it may renew his feelings," Hogun suggested.

"Well, I still think we should avoid him. Perhaps I can flirt with her. Our history may make Loki even more jealous."

"You just want to impress her with the witty banter you spend all that time perfecting," Volstagg teased.

"I will do nothing of the sort!"

"Fandral, you are simply afraid of the competition Baldur poses to you," Sif said, walking up to the resting men and joining them with a letter in her hand.

"A new letter from the fair lady Lewis?" Volstagg asked.

"Yes. You should have seen the look Loki gave me when he realized who it was from. I thought he would stab me where I stood. He has gone to sulk by the horses."

"Perhaps there is more to this jealousy matter than I originally thought," Fandral rubbed his chin.

"Does she intend to prolong her stay in Asgard?" Hogun asked softly.

"She does indeed. You lot feel free to thank me at the earliest convenience," Sif smiled, pleased that Darcy had decided to stay longer in Asgard. It would do both Jane and eventually Loki good if the young woman did not go back to Midgard at her father's wish that she start a search for 'appropriate' suitors.

"How else does she fare?" Fandral asked, happy that Sif seemed to be successful in the team effort. Even if she was gloating.

"She fares well enough though I can tell she mourns secretly. She writes mostly of Jane and the wedding preparations. Unfortunately, her father has grown discontent that she is vocal on her dislike of the suitors he suggests. She has of late, become unsure of how long she can or should stave off advances from various suitors. But there is more good news than bad. She is slowly becoming a favorite of Frigga. You can thank me for that one as well."

"Pride is so unbecoming on a lady," joked Fandral and Sif smiled sourly at him.

"Should I even ask how the planning for this dinner has come along?"

"The food has been decided on," Volstagg offered with a shrug.

"They are unsure of whether not we should continue to keep Thor out of this whole affair," Hogun explained.

"Let us keep quiet for now. He has enough on his mind with the war and wedding," Sif said after thinking for a moment. "If we say this is a friendly dinner to honor Thor and his bride, we can ensure all the guests we need shall attend. No one would want to risk insult to him. Also, Thor will be so enamoured with Jane, that he will not notice what we are up to. And do not worry about Baldur. Invitation or not, Darcy is no longer a fan."

"What has he done to earn the displeasure of Lady Darcy?" Wondered Fandral, noticing the slightly darker tone to Sif's voice.

"She found him-"

"My friends! There is news from my father!" Thor announced, causing everyone to shut their mouths and turn towards the prince. "It seems this war has reached the inevitable conclusion. Heiderk is willing to admit defeat. In but a fortnight, we shall be in the palace and in the midst of the agreements!"

"This is indeed great news. It surely merits celebration!" Fandral stood up, taking his surprise at Thor's sudden appearance in stride.

"Let us not celebrate prematurely, the Jotuns have employed spineless tactics in the past to create false ease before striking," Hogun noted gravely. "There has been discussion of Heidrek's character. I hear he is a rash and ill tempered man."

"Yes, but Jotunheim has not only suffered losses from a war with us but also from their own brothers. Let us have some hope of momentary peace. A war cannot be fought on grim determination alone," Volstagg joined in when he saw Loki slowly making his way towards their direction. The prince appeared to be wandering aimlessly and it unnerved Volstagg somewhat. Loki normally had purpose in his strides. "In fact, Thor, we were just discussing how Fandral intends to hold a feast in honour of success in this war and your upcoming marriage. Loki! Do you not think that would be a marvelous idea? It would surely boost spirits in the palace while a treaty is being decided upon."

"I suppose. Though would not our Jotun guests take offence if the future King did not dine with them?" Loki supplied, caught off guard by the question posed to him but quick to read the scene he was dragged into.

"Come now, they would not grow discontent if we spend one night away from them. Who knows how long these talks shall last and we are due one night of merriment in the midsts of it all!" Thor said.

"Yes, a night of feasting and the most beautiful ladies you will set your eyes upon. I only offer the best entertainment," Fandral said with a grin that was perhaps a little too big.

"Ha! Perhaps we will find you a wife among the ladies. I'm sure Fandral can find a woman who suits your temperament. He knows all the women worth knowing in court," Thor patted Loki on the back.

"Rather not take his sloppy seconds," mumbled Loki with more vehemence than was suitable for joking among friends. When Thor rose his brow at the violence in the remark, Loki smiled and said in a polished tone, "though I would love to see those efforts. I would be more than willing to meet a woman Fandral believes suits my...sensibilities. If you were to accept the challenge, of course."

"Ah, well, of course I will do my best," Fandral said after clearing his throat. The fear that Loki knew exactly what they were planning caused his back to stiffen.

"I am sure Fandral will find a fine maiden for Loki. One with beauty and a tongue to match his wit," Volstagg spoke up. A tense moment was had when Loki gave the two men a look of suspicion- but it passed as soon as it came. Sif had already steered the conversation onto other subjects before Fandral could determine the real source of Loki's mistrust.

* * *

They had been back at the palace for a only a few days before Heidrek and his advisors arrived. Heidrek was a tall, broad shouldered young man, whose gaze would have suited a someone much older. Yet, he seemed determined to end the war with Asgard on somewhat agreeable terms so that he could begin to rebuild Jotunheim back to its former glory. It was obvious from the dress of his small court that times had been tough. Heavy furs and plain wools appeared to be a favourite. They looked almost out of place in the opulence of the Asgardian palace, though they did not seem to mind. The luxuries around them were so foreign that they were not missed and no jealousy was openly shown by the guests.

One of the surprising accompaniments of Heidrek was his cousin, Angrboda. She was a rather shy, homely woman, who took in the palace around her with the curiosity of a child when she wasn't looking somber. Even more surprising, she had been asked by Heidrek to join him because he valued her opinion. The whole court had yet to hear her utter more than a few words at a time though, so her wisdom could not be judged.

This was all well and interesting to Fandral as he truly cared for the future of Asgard and surrounding countries. He actually intended on inviting Heiderk and Angrboda to his dinner in a show of Asgarian hospitality. But at the moment, he was on the search for Darcy to invite her personally. She seemed to be harder and harder to find around court since the reappearance of soldiers and princes.

Finally walking down an open corridor facing the gardens, Fandral spotted her engulfed in a crowd of gossiping ladies.

"Lady Darcy! I have been searching throughout the castle for you!" Fandral called out after her. All the ladies in her company turned to stare at him and he couldn't help but throw a dashing smile their way. A number of them burst into whispers and titters but Darcy's resigned expression stayed the same. When he was within respectable distance, he gave them the customary bow and received curtsies in reply. Standing right in front of Darcy, Fandral noticed that her skin was paler and she looked more fatigued than he remembered. The fire behind her eyes had been extinguished and it was a pity because that spark was what had drawn him to her originally. He was sure it was what drew Loki to her as well.

"I am sure a page would have been more than happy to leave a message with one of my maids," Darcy said.

"But I wanted to deliver this message personally," Fandral insisted, earning exaggerated gasps of shock from the other women. Normally, he'd enjoy playing along but he could tell from Darcy's wary look that she was in no mood for jests. "Please ladies, if you would excuse us? Perhaps the lady and I can take a stroll through the gardens to discuss private matters."

"With your reputation?" Baroness Hariasa, one of the women who was obviously not one to titter or to ever intend to, stood forward like a lioness. "I hardly think a lady-in-waiting galavant around the gardens with a soldier fresh from battle. What would the court start whispering about this time?"

"I assure you, I pose no threat. If she is utterly bored of my talk, Darcy will shout and you all can rescue her in a flurry of petticoats. I daresay, that would be one army that I would enjoy battling."

"I think I will chaperone," the Baroness continued with finality. Her tall, elaborate wig and relentless stare did pose a rather threatening opposition. She stared at Fandral with distrust and Fandral suddenly was struck with memories of seducing a young lady who shared her features. The reason for her distrust began to make more sense. Why she had suddenly chosen to act as mother hen to Darcy was not as apparent. There was no mention of Baroness Hariasa in any of Darcy's letters and he was sure he'd flirted with many of the ladies present without hassle.

"The Baroness has, from the kindness of her heart, recently decided to act as a guardian of sorts to me," Darcy explained. Her tone didn't convey whether or not she was happy with this arrangement.

"So you see, her welfare is of the utmost importance to me. So whatever it is you wish to say to her- whether it be about the weather or intentions of courting- are matters I wish to hear."

"Of course, how rude of me. You are more than welcome to join us if you so wish," Fandral relented, getting annoyed and rather worried about the plans they had intended to spring upon Darcy and Loki. This was getting trickier by the minute. Perhaps in the future, he should send one of the other warriors. The Baroness might not be as hostile with them.

Soon enough, Darcy had taken his arm and they began their stroll through the gardens, nosey Baroness in tow.

"So...how is word from home? Pleasant I hope?" Fandral asked casually, knowing the answer she would give was likely far from the truth.

"Yes, pleasant enough. My father fares as best he can without me. He asks in all his letters when the wars will stop stalling the royal marriage so I can come back home."

"Will you not continue to be a lady-in-waiting once Jane is married?"

"I am only one of her many ladies at hand. As of late, I am juggling the wedding plans for her so she can continue with her studies. I cannot imagine how I would take care of an entirely foreign court on her behalf," Darcy said with a hint of fondness.

"Ah yes, Thor has mentioned the Princess' love of astronomy and alchemy."

"Do not let Jane hear you say alchemy. She has a sermon ready for you. In Midgard, it is becoming known as fact and science. Jane has ensured that," laughed Darcy, a bit of her spark returning. Her laugh was somewhat withdrawn but sweet whereas before, they had been girly and flirtatious. Fandral was pleased to have brought a smile to her melancholy features. Her love of Jane was also quite apparent and seemed new if his last conversation with her was anything to go by. He decided to later weigh Jane's affections towards Darcy and consider her as a potential ally. The princess was hard headed enough to be helpful in some aspects. Perhaps she would know of ways to dodge the Baroness. Fandral could feel her glare burning holes into his back.

"I can assure you that Thor has been one of her victims in that account. If I ever wish to learn more, I will remember to offend her."

"You have been warned, sir," Darcy laughed once again. It was sincere and Fandral took it as a personal victory against her disputes of his wit. They walked in amiable silence. Fandral thought it amusing that they seemed to be getting along much better now they were not flirting. His thoughts were interrupted when Darcy took on a serious tone. "Now, I know you have not dragged me out into the garden to discuss sure methods of earning lectures from your future Queen."

"Ah, ahem, yes. I wished to extend a personal invitation. You have heard that I intend to honour Thor and Jane with a feast within three days time?"

"Yes, I may have heard something. I suppose you want my advice on the meal? Jane can be...difficult with her diet at times."

"Oh, that would be most appreciated. I had intended to throw a hedonistic feast. That is, a feast designed to pleasure the eyes and the stomach. I had not stopped to consider if there was any real differences between our preferred foods."

"I can write down some suggestions for platters that are favourites of Jane. They are simple but are not often found here. I am certain Thor would greatly appreciate you accommodating his future bride as well as showing her the splendors of Asgard."

"You have many doubts about your abilities as a lady-in-waiting but I must say, you seem to have an instinct for it. Schooling me when I had only intended to secure your promise that you would attend."

"While I may have wished to resign early on, I am understanding more and more that my place is by Jane's side. For the time being," Darcy said slowly, suddenly looking at Fandral as if she had discovered a completely unknown aspect of him. "I am surprised you remembered me telling you my reservations from so long ago. You should be careful on the conversation you recite back to single ladies in need of husbands. Might make them think that you intend on courting them. It would be terrifying what a little rumour like that would to do your reputation."

"Whoever has the honour of marrying you is a lucky man and I hold no false hope that you would be happy to settle for me. Though I should hope whoever earns your hand has a brain as quick as your tongue. Would be a shame to waste a wit like yours on a stuffy old general."

"Wh-" Darcy began, surprised. Fandral was silently cursing his word choice but kept an innocent expression.

"Hm?"

"Oh, just...I thought- no matter."

"So I can expect you?"

"Yes, Jane would throw a fit if I was not in attendance. Is it to be a large celebration?"

"Not anything like the feasts the King has put on. Sif, Volstagg and Hogun of course. A few other ladies from court. I am even hoping for Heiderk and Angrboda to join. I am dying to hear whatever wisdoms she secretly whispers into his ears," Fandral listed, noting that Darcy appeared pleased with the group. "Oh and Prince Loki, of course."

"Loki?" Darcy's features fell but she lifted them back into a fake smile.

"Yes, are you very well acquainted?" Fandral tried.

"Oh, a little. One is bound to run into the future brother-in-law to the princess you attend."

"Of course. I will let my cook know you will be suggesting new additions. Till another day," Fandral bowed to Darcy and the Baroness, taking his leave and searching for Sif and the Warriors to impart the information he learned.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for all your lovely comments! I haven't gotten around to replying to them but they are appreciated and help me keep writing.

* * *

When Freyja realised that she had lost at quadrilles yet again, she pouted then wrinkled her button nose. She looked at Jane, Sif and Fulla, who were all sitting at the square table and counting their piles of chips. The four women sat in the middle of a small, private drawing room that had been reserved for Jane's stay before the marriage. It was a cosy room quickly taken over by the Princess's books, charts and scribblings despite servants constantly trying to order the chaos. By a corner of shelves, brimming with books, Darcy had chosen to read alone on a settee.

"Oh, I hate this game," Freyja sighed, throwing down her cards.

"Only because you never win," teased Fulla with a smile, collecting the cards so she could shuffle them for another round.

"Even when I cheat I do not win. Can we do something else?" whined Freyja, picking up her ruby spaniel, Lady. The small dog barked with joy as Freyja showered her with kisses.

"What do you suggest?" Sif asked, chuckling to herself at Freyja's admission.

"It is almost dark. Perhaps we could take a telescope and look at the stars," Jane offered.

"You have stared at those stars more times than I care to remember. Could they really have changed much since you last looked?" Fulla asked. She wasn't one for staring up at the sky and pondering over the subtle changes. Then again, the only one in the current company that found joy in doing so was Jane. Thankfully, Jane never pulled rank and commanded the women in her company to do whatever she wished. Most times, if Jane wanted to attend to her various studies, she would escape and do so on her own. More often than not, Darcy was the one causing the distraction so Jane could flee.

"Darcy, what do you think we should do to pass the time?" Freyja asked, walking towards Darcy, Lady in her arms.

"Pardon?" Darcy asked, shaking her head out of her thoughts when she realised she had suddenly been included in the conversation. It had been an hour and Darcy had not been able to move past the first page of her book.

"You have been distant these few months. Is it your father? Oh, Darcy I know you will find a suitable match. It will be a wonderful romance too. I just know it!" Freyja sat down next to Darcy and took one of Darcy's hands into her own. The true concern from the young, rosy-cheeked woman made Darcy smile.

"If only I could be as full of hope as you," said Darcy.

"I think I know what has Darcy miles away," Fulla sang, undertones of the secrets she knew were evident. She made her way to join Darcy and Freyja where they sat, Jane and Sif following suit.

"Please enlighten us," Darcy challenged, amused.

"You see, she already has her heart set on a man. And it is with him her thoughts lie."

It was not what Darcy had expected to hear. Fulla smirked as Darcy's eyes widened in fear.

"Darcy, is that true?" Jane asked, upset that she had not been told the news in confidence.

"No-"

"Oh, do not deny it," Fulla was pleased that she yet again revealed truths no one else had an inkling of. "There was a whole crowd when Fandral dragged you away."

"When did this happen?" Freyja breathlessly asked.

"Just today. Baroness Hariasa demanded that she chaperone but it was obvious what his intentions were."

"I miss all the fun," frowned Freyja.

"Helping others is much more important than witnessing the latest scandal around court," Sif assured Freyja, making the woman smile brightly.

"I would never trade it for the world. When I think of how those children have no parents to love them I just can hardly bare it," swore Freyja, stroking Lady's ears absentmindedly. "But I do wish I knew more of what happens here. Gone one day and enough has happened that is seems a month has past!"

"Darcy, tell us. Do you truly yearn for Fandral? He is handsome and charming to be sure but did you not insist he is dull?" Jane asked, staring at Darcy with the piercing gaze reserved for solving a difficult equation.

"Yes, when he first won my affections, I admit I quickly grew tired of him. Our talk today was more...stimulating. I did not hate it but again, I do not think courtship is his intention. Nor do I wish it were. He asked me to attend his dinner in honour of Jane and Thor and I gave his cook a list of Jane's favourite dishes."

"You truly spoil me Darcy," Jane poked at Darcy's side.

"Are you certain he was just not nervous? I am sure he was taken back by Lady Hariasa chaperoning," insisted Fulla, not believing Darcy's claims.

"I am sure. It was a chat between two friends. Not two lovers."

"Darcy, if you do admire Fandral, even a little…perhaps it would be a suitable match? I know I say you should not give in to your father's demands but if he thought Fandral was interested, his requests may lessen," Jane advised.

"I will not marry or be courted by Fandral if I can help it. When I _am_ courted, it will be because of love. Not because I hope for a title. To do otherwise would be cruel."

"A bold statement," Sif said, looking at Darcy with interest. She sat down in a chair across from Freyja.

"I have recently decided that if there was no love in the marriage, then I would surely be unhappy for the rest of my life. A good marriage would never occur with a neglectful wife that drowns her sorrows and avoids her husband."

"A good marriage will always occur when both parties are of decent standing. Love develops after," Fulla stated matter-of-factly.

"Jane is in love," Darcy pointed out, making Jane blush slightly.

"There is always an exception," Fulla countered. "Not everyone has the luxury."

"No, but they deserve it," Freyja said dreamily. "I think it is a wonderful notion."

"Why have you decided against it?" Jane asked, squeezing in between Darcy and the edge of the settee. "Not three months ago you were making a list of the acceptable men at court and intending to flirt with all of them, whether you disliked them or not."

"Am I not entitled to change my mind?" asked Darcy, affronted.

"Not when your father's estate is in jeopardy," said Fulla.

"I…" Darcy began; knowing any excuse she gave them would sound hollow and fake if it did not have some of the truth in it. She sighed and looked at her hands clasped in her lap. "There _was_ a man. _Was_. And I did not tell him everything I felt in my heart before he left for battle and now he is lost to me forever."

"Who was this man?" asked Freyja with wide eyes, holding Lady closer against her chest.

"It no longer matters," Darcy shook her head mournfully.

"How can you be certain what you felt was not simply infatuation?" Fulla asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because after him, I tried flirt with other, more suitable men. Handsome men that I knew society approved of and the words felt like ash in my mouth. Even Baldur, who seemed all the man I had dreamt up when I was a silly little girl. For a moment, I thought perhaps I could love him. Given enough time but...when I saw him playing cat and mouse games with Nanna I felt neither pain nor anger. Not truly. In fact I was relieved," Darcy insisted. When she looked towards the four women for a reply but found them all silent, she continued with vigour. "When you know what love truly is, you cannot have anything less. After loving, how can I go back to meaningless flirtations?"

They shifted uncomfortably in silence, unsure of how to reply after Darcy's ardent speech. Freyja rubbed Lady's ears, wanting to comfort Darcy but knowing she didn't have realistic words to give. Jane looped an arm in the crook of Darcy's elbow and rubbed a soothing hand up and down her arm while Fulla went to talk to the only servant standing attendance in the room and gave a quiet order. Over on her own chair, Sif just watched Darcy with sympathy before Fulla returned to their group and ventured a reply.

"You go back because it is your duty as a daughter and lady-in-waiting to secure a fine husband. It was Jane's duty to marry a prince and so she will. Her falling in love with him before the wedding was simply convenient. Many of us do things we do not want, but it is because we must. It has always been this way."

"I understand. I do," Darcy insisted. "I wish I had not fallen in love at all. Every morning I wake up and it feels as if I am drowning."

"But it will pass. I promise you that it will pass," Fulla swore, pulling Darcy off the settee to give her a tight hug.

"And you will find a new love! One more tender and handsome than your lost soldier," Freyja added.

"And believe me, your hardship in finding a suitable husband is not nearly as daunting as those others must face," Fulla said, eyes sparkling with another secret.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you are attractive and have your pick of suitors. Even if you were snubbing them as of late, Baroness Hariasa is on your side and she has become quite the matchmaker these past few years," Fulla moved to sit on a chair next to Sif. She leaned back to looked at the women enigmatically before leaning in and lowering her voice to a staged whisper. "Word from the treaty talks is that Odin intends to marry off Loki to Angrboda."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Darcy forced out, falling back down on the settee. Tears were starting to well in her eyes. Taking shallow breaths past the lump in her throat, Darcy kept her cheeks dry.

"Angrboda is plain and aloof. Hardly talks to anyone. I saw the rude little thing practically snub Frigga as the Queen tried to make conversation at the feast."

"Would Odin really marry Loki off so soon before Jane and Thor are to be wed?" Sif asked, already knowing that it was an opportunity too good for Odin to resist.

"Odin and Heiderk both wish for peace. From what I understand, much of the land taken from Jotunheim will be given back in a show of good will. Loki will not have much to preside over and it is obvious that he grows restless. Angrboda expects a large piece of land once Jotunheim is at peace. The opportunity to unite our two warring countries and potentially soften Loki's lust for power? Only a fool would ignore that."

"And Odin is anything but a fool," Sif said softly, absorbing the information. Fulla nodded in agreement.

"So Darcy, while securing a husband is important, at least your marriage is not nearly as daunting as the one Loki faces," Fulla said with a bit of a laugh. "The pair of them having to rear children is amusing to say the least."

"Of course," Darcy smiled bitterly.

"Where have you heard this?" Jane asked, looping her arm with Darcy's again. "Thor has refused to speak a word about it to me."

"Now _that_ is my secret," Fulla smirked. Just as Sif was about try and steer the conversation away from Darcy's and Loki's unfortunate circumstances, the servant that was sent away returned with a large tray of cakes, confections and champagne.

"Ooh, how exciting," Freyja teased as the servant filled glasses and handed them to each woman.

"Enough of this melancholy talk," Fulla said, lifting up her glass. "I wish to toast to Darcy. May your future be full of flirtation and the fairest of dukes."

"And to a love that will eclipse the death of your soldier," said Freyja, already snatching a small confection to feed to Lady.

"To Darcy," Jane smiled and Sif lifted her glass silently before all the women took a sip. After the toast, they broke into aimless chatter about news and latest fashions from Midgard. Darcy took a confection and nibbled at it but was not hungry. Every so often, she would try and join in on the conversation but was more than happy to let it be controlled by Freyja and Fulla. It was funny, Darcy thought, that the latest allemande flourishes used to be all that her and her sisters would talk about for days. Now it hardly caught her attention for more than a few minutes.

* * *

Darcy was walking through the garden at home. It was her favourite place in the world. Even though the gardens in the Asgard palace were better tamed and had more exotic flowers, there was yet to be a rose that could match the hue of those creeping over the walls in the Lewis garden. It reminded Darcy of her mother. She cared for the flowers and the herbs as if they were her own children. One of Darcy's fondest memories of her mother was from a hot summer's day many years ago. Darcy and her sister, Caroline, helped pull weeds out from the flowerbeds as their mother taught them how to talk to the plants.

When her mother died, Darcy tended to the garden as well as she could. She did her best to keep it beautiful but wild. Like mother.

Darcy was worried that on her leave, the garden would be left for ruin. Her sisters weren't as keen on getting their hands dirty ever since they could spare money for a few servants. But as she walked slowly through the pathways, she was pleased to find it looked like it always had under mother's care.

Stopping to smell a large yellow rose, Darcy was pulled out from her bliss by approaching footsteps. She turned, expecting to find her father but was surprised to see Loki. The delicate gold trim twinkling on his slate frock coat caught her eye. It was the same coat he wore the first time they kissed.

"Loki?"

Without a word, he leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss. When they broke apart, Loki placed a tiger lily behind Darcy's ear. Feeling unbalanced, Darcy steadied herself against his chest.

"Why are you here?" asked Darcy, hardly believing that she was touching him.

"To see you," Loki's whisper tickled her ear.

"I am so sorry for what I said. If you let me explain-" Darcy began but Loki shushed her with just a finger on her mouth.

"I understand. You really should let me worry about myself."

"You would never find the time."

"I would give up ruling the world for you," Loki swore, twirling his fingers in Darcy's hair. It lay in loose ringlets, falling past her shoulders. Looking down, Darcy realised that she was wearing a plain muslin dress with only a shift underneath. The lack of clothing made her blush.

"Am I really worth the world to you?"

"Yes."

Loki pulled her in for another kiss and Darcy was swept into his arms. She closed her eyes in bliss, only opening them to find that they were lying on a soft bed of yellow roses and foxgloves. Fingertips ghosted along her cheek and Darcy welcomed the touch she thought she'd never feel again. When Loki leaned for another kiss, Darcy tugged at his coat until he shucked it off. With shaking fingers, she undid the buttons of his waistcoat but stopped once someone called her name.

_Darcy_.

Darcy looked up at Loki. He didn't acknowledge the voice and dropped his head to kiss her neck. Deciding it was just her imagination, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his body next to hers.

_Darcy!_

There it was again. She knew she should have recognised the voice but she couldn't place the owner. Not when Loki's lips trailed down her chest, right between her-

**_Darcy!_**

This time, Darcy pulled away from Loki, hoping he would have answers about the strange voice. Before the first word left her throat, he was gone and so was the garden.

* * *

A hard shove eventually woke Darcy. It was still night and the only light in the room came from a single candle in Jane's hand.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" Darcy asked when she realised the garden was a dream. Her body was flushed and she tried to focus anywhere but Jane's face in embarrassment. A small bag on Jane's back soon became the object of her attention. It held a small gold telescope and the reason behind Jane sneaking into her room became clear.

"I thought we might have a nice little picnic while we look at the stars. I had my maid bring up some bread and cheese from the kitchens."

"If any of the guards catch us, they are ordered to inform the ambassador. He will not hesitate to have my head on a platter if he hears I let you wander around the castle grounds at night. Again."

"Then we shan't get caught, shall we?" Jane tugged at Darcy to swing her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Make sure on my tombstone, they write you were the death of me," sighed Darcy, rubbing her eyes.

"I will make sure they build a statue of me bothering you to go with it," smirked Jane.

Snorting, Darcy sat up and began to weave her fingers through her thick hair to loosen some of the larger tangles. She started to braid it but stopped when Jane threw a robe at her head.

"Do you want me to join you or not?"

"Hurry up. The night is fleeing as we speak," huffed Jane, clutching her bag tightly against her chest. Jane was only wearing a robe over her long nightgown and an old pair of boots. Praying silently that they wouldn't get caught (because heaven forbid a future queen and her lady-in-waiting were found wandering the castle grounds half naked), Darcy pulled on her robe. She quickly got on her knees and fished out boots similar to Jane's that were reserved for this very occasion and the two women were soon on their way.

They didn't say a word as they snuck through the dark halls of the palace. This was something they had perfected in Midgard. Although Darcy protested every time Jane dragged her along on these little adventures in the name of science, there was something about the rush of trying to avoid getting caught that she found rather exciting and Asgardian guards were a little harder to hide from.

Still, they had yet to be caught this past month. It was a record so far. Hopefully, their luck would hold out for another night. Reprimanding words from the ambassador and, soon after, from her father were what awaited Darcy if they were found.

* * *

**End Notes**  
In case you were wondering-  
Quadrilles: A card game that was very popular among French ladies in the 18th century.  
Allemande: A dance that emerged in the late 16th century. There are videos on YouTube. It's actually really cute. And may play a larger role in later chapters...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait. Been working a job with crazy hours for the past couple months. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Really excited to be posting something again.  
**A/N2**: Also, I know some of you mentioned there's a Pride and Prejudice air to the fic. That was completely unintentional but I'm just gonna go with it :)

* * *

"Have I told you the myth of the Coma Berenices constellation?" Jane asked. She and Darcy sat by a small lake that was a popular fishing spot among some of the guests at court. From the kitchens, it was about a twenty-minute walk through brambles. To take the easier pathway meant they risked being seen by the occasional guard riding through. Darcy had a feeling the guards knew the two women were out and about but kept a silent watch rather than interfere unless the worst was to happen. Once, Darcy mentioned this thought to Jane but the she still believed their abilities in stealth were superior and their hardship was worth the reward. Sitting in a harder to reach spot by the lake meant the tall castle obstructed less of the sky. On the other hand, Darcy liked picking blackberries along the way. So despite the scratches, both women were somewhat content.

"I do not remember. Is that the one about the crown?" Darcy asked, attempting to stifle a yawn and failing.

"No, it is about the hair of Queen Berenices. She was renowned for her long, blonde locks. When her husband was off avenging the death of his sister, Berenices feared for his life. So she promised Aphrodite that if he returned safely, she would sacrifice her hair. The King safely made his way home and Berenices was true to her promise. At Aphrodite's alter she cut her hair. The next morning, her hair was missing from the temple and they decided that Aphrodite loved the strands so much that she put them in the stars."

"That seems a fair deal," Darcy mused, considering her own long hair. "Why your interest?"

"My father sends word that the astrologists at court have reason to believe the star, Comae Berenices is not an eclipsing binary as we once thought. I wanted to take a look for myself but I fear this telescope is not strong enough," explained Jane, sighing and putting down her notes when she decided she wasn't going to get a better focus.

"I would ask what an eclectic binary is but I highly doubt I would understand your explanation," said Darcy, popping another blackberry into her mouth as Jane rolled her eyes.

"Fulla asked what wedding present I was hoping from the King and Queen. I told her a larger telescope and she was baffled. Thought I was a fool to not pray for one of the royal heirlooms."

"Sometimes I question Fulla's reasoning," said Darcy. There was a pause before Jane answered.

"Fulla is still kind underneath her ambition to know and occasionally spill secrets. You could do worse with acquaintances. At least she keeps you up to date on what is happening around court."

"I suppose. Well, I shall let it slip into Thor's ear that you wish for a better telescope. King Odin can commission a telescope covered in jewels and then perhaps Fulla will keep quiet. She will have to bite her tongue when she sees what we planned for the wedding anyhow."

"Oh by Copernicus' celestial spheres! The wedding," moaned Jane, falling backwards dramatically and Darcy could almost see her face become even paler.

"Not getting cold feet again, are you?" Darcy asked, sliding on her stomach over to where Jane lay. She tapped Jane's forehead lightly.

"Darcy, they expect me to be a _queen_. A queen of two kingdoms! I just want to look at the stars. How can I rule people?"

"With an iron fist?" Darcy offered and Jane pushed her playfully.

"I am completely serious! I will bring ruin to both nations!" Jane insisted.

"Oh Jane, it will be like one of your math problems," said Darcy, softly moving Jane's hair away from her eyes. "Difficult at first but you will overcome it with logic. You have your brain and Thor has his heart. The two of you will bring about a new golden age."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do," Darcy promised, lying down, shoulder to shoulder next to Jane. "The kingdoms will benefit. Perhaps there shall be fewer wars when everyone is so busy bettering their minds."

"How can you know that?" sighed Jane, taking Darcy's hand and squeezing silent thanks.

"Because you are the smartest person I know. Even a brute like Thor was tamed by you. I am sure you could end these talks with Jotunheim within the hour. If that is not reason enough, the people will love you because I do."

"You truly spoil me," Jane said. They turned their heads back to the twinkling stars above and let the weight of both their futures engulf their thoughts. Just as Darcy's chest started to constrict painfully at the possibility of her future marriage for convenience and not love, Jane cleared her throat. From the corner of her eye, Darcy could see her friend prop herself onto one elbow.

"Darcy," Jane drew out the name in a manner that meant she was trying to start a delicate topic.

"Jane," Darcy said right back. When there was silence from Jane, she looked up to see the Princess was staring at her with a very serious expression. "Jane?"

"You know, as a lady-in-waiting to a princess, you will have so many suitors to choose from."

"Please-"

"Your father insists you marry soon but it is out of unneeded concern."

"Jane, listen to me. My father and sisters all grow impatient. You know my father still lives by old-fashioned ideals. He believes it improper for a younger daughter to be courted before the eldest."

"Only one of your young sisters is out in society. Surely, her and the others' prospects would only better if you were allowed more time to explore other options-"

"Do not worry about me. Worry about yourself. Baroness Hariasa tells me she already has a long list of men she wishes to acquaint me with. I doubt I will have a moment to sit down at the ball King Odin wishes to throw once all these talks are over."

"You know I will not stop worrying over you but I _will_ stop pestering you about your marriage duties to your family. But…only after you answer one more question."

"I dread to think what that might be," Darcy huffed, sitting up and moving her robe to cross her legs in a manner she knew would make the Baroness and her father blush.

"I know your soldier is dead but I am still hurt that you never told me of him. I would have done all in my power to help you. If it was his standing that concerned you, I could have convinced Thor to…to give him more opportunities to advance in the military."

"It _was_ his standing that concerned me but not in the way you assume," admitted Darcy. In truth, Darcy had been bursting to tell Jane the identity of her 'soldier'. She still was. When she and Loki were secretly seeing one another, Darcy yearned for Jane's sound advice. But Jane was not fond of the second Prince and sometimes was too quick to judge. Darcy had been afraid of earning Jane's disappointment.

"What do you mean? Please tell me," begged Jane, sitting on her knees. Her eyes were eager and sincere. The sadness in Jane's pleading finally broke Darcy's inhibitions.

"His high rank made me pull away. I knew a marriage to me would be impossible but he insisted on trying. It would have been detrimental to him if he married me and so I pushed him away. He was insulted by this insinuation and I lost his heart which was almost as painful as him falling in battle."

"His insult was not out of place. Who could possibly stand to do worse from marrying you? You are my lady-in-waiting. That is a rank within itself. If anyone in court thought you were a step down, that makes them fools."

"Not if it was a prince," Darcy said, letting Jane take time to absorb the information. For a moment, Jane looked at Darcy with confusion. When she finally understood, her eyes grew and she gasped.

"You cannot mean- Loki? Your lost love is Loki?" said Jane, a laugh creeping into her words.

"Yes. Please do not look so mortified," Darcy already felt her cheeks heating up.

"I am not mortified," insisted Jane, realizing her amusement was being taken as mean spirited jests. She took Darcy's hands in hers. "I am just shocked. You hardly said a word in passing to each other. He is so unpleasant at times and you are so buoyant. The idea that he entertained the notion of marriage to you is hard for me to grasp. Only because you two are so different. And...he seems the type to marry for power. Is all."

"We are not that different. We find humour in similar subjects. Loki is charming when he wishes and hides a kind soul. But my decline of his marriage offer offended him greatly. He thought I was mocking him and he no longer spares a glance my way. I wish he knew why I said what I had. If I could only make him understand…not being with him is manageable but it pains me to inexplicable depths that he is so angry with me. That he thinks I do not love him."

"Darcy, would it truly make you happy to marry Loki?"

"I do not hold impossible dreams," said Darcy, wiping the tears that had started to spill. "You heard Fulla. He is all but betrothed to Angrboda. I just wish he would at least speak to me. To have him in my life, even if I cannot have him as a husband, would make me happy."

"Then so it shall be," Jane said, crossing her arms.

"What shall be?" Darcy asked but saw the determined look in Jane's eyes. "Jane, I beg of you. Do not take this on as your new project. What I said- it is just mere fantasy. I know that it cannot be made right. Think of the wedding. Your wedding and Loki's wedding-" Darcy said in a panic but was cut off by Jane.

"My first decree as future Queen of Midgard and Asgard will be to sort out these matters of the heart. You are my subject and you have a problem. I will solve it to the best of my abilities. I cannot promise that you will marry Loki or that he will believe your word but the truth will come out. If Loki does not believe it, it is a fault in his character and he is destined to live a miserable life."

"Jane, this is not a good idea," warned Darcy, dread pooling in her stomach and drying up the tears in her eyes.

"I will not embarrass you and I would never do anything if I thought it would cause you more pain. I do have some tact. Give me a little credit," Jane smiled and started to pack their things.

"Perhaps it is better if I just put this all behind me. For his sake but also for mine. I cannot pine after him for the rest of my life. It would make a marriage unbearable to me and my husband," Darcy reasoned, making Jane pause in surprise.

"Is this your way of stopping me from butting my nose in? Talking sense?"

"Yes?" admitted Darcy. "But also Fulla's words have had time to sink. If Loki were to be married to Angrboda then it would not do either of us good to pine for someone that we cannot have. That would ensure the miserable lives of four people. Not to mention children. Do you think you can go against the word of Odin when it is over a matter he believes will ensure peace among countries."

"Well, it…but if I tell Thor maybe?" stumbled Jane, backing down because she also knew all the grandiose in the world would not help her against the current King of Asgard. At least in a matter as important as this.

"Remember when you wrote that letter? The one about all things you hated about Thor?" Darcy asked, the change in subject throwing Jane off for a moment.

"Oh, uh, yes," Jane blushed at the harsh words she once spent over her betrothed.

"You wrote a letter with all the things you used to hate about him but then we burned it when you fell in love. I remember you said it felt like being reborn. I will do the same. Only I will write what I wish to tell Loki. When we burn it, perhaps I can move on with my life and actually mean the pleasantries I will discuss with Hariasa's batch of suitors."

"If you love him, it will not be as simple as burning a letter," Jane pointed out.

"I know but…what if this is not love? Just strong infatuation?" asked Darcy, looking Jane in the eye but her questions still seemed to be directed at herself. "I will not know until I try. If the ball passes and Loki's engagement is announced and I still cry myself to sleep then perhaps I will tell him," Darcy started to take out parchment, a quill and an inkwell from Jane's bag.

"I know this is a diversion but I will go along with it for now," Jane sighed, folding for the time being.

"If I do decide that this is love then you will be the first to know," promised Darcy, already addressing her letter. Jane turned her head and peered at the letter with interest.

"_My dearest Loki_…"

* * *

Sneaking back into the castle was harder than escaping. The servants were wary on leaving the kitchen entrance unlocked for fear of being blamed for intruders. While Jane had been able to procure a key, it did nothing to help them when a helpful passing guard or servant noticed the door was not barred. It was these times that they would try and find a guard who wouldn't tattle about their excursions. On some nights, if Darcy and Jane came back late enough, the cooks would already be awake and preparing the morning meals for the castle. They were lucky (or unlucky) tonight. The stern, matronly head cook greeted them and was not pleased to find Jane wandering at all hours of the night with her blackberry stained lady-in-waiting.

After a telling off from the cook who probably had plenty of practice scolding young princes, the two women continued to their bedchambers. Unlike other nights, there was no chaperone from the kitchens to make sure they didn't stumble into any more trouble. With the guests from Jotunheim, the kitchen had no hands to spare.

Finally, tired feet let them to the top of the last stairwell and were almost at the corridors holding the bedchambers reserved for the Princess and her Midgardian lady-in-waiting. In this wing, the stairs led to various halls that were easy to get lost in if one didn't know their way. Before Jane and Darcy made it any further towards their rooms, they halted at the sound of hushed arguing. It came from one of the corridors the women barely explored but knew to now be holding many of the Jotunheim diplomats. Darcy held her breath as she listened. Full sentences couldn't be made out but the walls echoed some of the harsher words.

"How dare…speak…"

"I am…cross me."

"Unpleasant…"

"…understand?"

As Darcy listened to the fractured argument, familiarity tugged at her mind. One of the voices made her stomach clench and she wasn't sure why. Jane tugged on Darcy's arm, urging they turn back but Darcy slowly walked towards the angry pair, gripped with determination to place that voice.

"The news…true parentage…no concern of mine." The deeper of the two voices that Darcy did not recognize proclaimed. She could make out more words as tempers flared and volume rose with disregard for possible listening ears.

"Then let me be clear," the second voice spat and Darcy identified it as Loki's. In fear at being discovered and walking in on an obviously secret conversation about Loki possibly being the true heir of Jotenheim's crown, Darcy turned to follow Jane but only succeeded in bumping into her. Jane uttered a small protest of pain. The voices at the end of the corridor stopped and the two women stared at each other in wide-eyed fright.

With no thoughts about her own safety, Darcy pushed Jane back towards the stairwell. The Princess protested slightly but silently hid in the entrance of a safer hall. Darcy turned around in time to see a broad shouldered man step out from the corner. Right away, she knew the grimfaced man as Heiderk. Accusing eyes narrowed in on her and Darcy's body froze. Legs started to shake and dread filled her gut. If he could do this with just a look, it was no wonder how he had won the crown of such a fierce-hearted nation. When he took the time to take in her messy, loose hair and dirty robe, his expression softened but only a fraction.

"Who are you? A servant? Why are you wandering the halls at this hour?" His voice commanded answers and he only needed a few long strides before he was towering over her. Darcy looked up, starting to gain control of her trembling body. Giving away Jane's hiding place was still not an option.

"My name is Darcy Lewis. I am a lady-in-waiting to Princess Jane Foster. Thor's betrothed," said Darcy softly, giving a small curtsy. The gesture and introduction caught him off guard and as an afterthought, he gave a clumsy bow before tugging at his beard.

"What is a lady doing out at this hour and half undressed? Warming the bed of another?" Heiderk asked. The question offended Darcy but his tone was not accusing. Simply stating what he thought was obvious. It struck Darcy as odd that an unmarried lady sleeping in a man's bed was a common and perhaps accepted practice in Jotunheim.

"_No_," Darcy said a little more forcefully than she knew was appropriate. Still, she wouldn't back down and stood taller. "I was picking blackberries."

"Blackberries?" asked Heiderk, raising an eyebrow at what he thought was a lie. Instead of answering, Darcy showed him her fingers. Even in the dim light of the hall, the purple stains were visible. "Stealing from the kitchens?"

"The forest shadowing the lake has some blackberry bushes that no one seems to take advantage of."

"And you were out there picking yourself a snack. Just now?"

"I had a terrible craving."

"Do you always do whatever you please the moment the whim strikes you?" Heiderk asked, a smile tugging at his lips. The amusement in his eyes lit up his face and Darcy thought he looked almost handsome.

"Sometimes."

Leaning back his head, Heiderk barked a hearty laugh.

"I will never pretend to understand you Asgardian women of the court."

"Actually, I hail from Midgard."

"Then you are all the more confusing," shrugged Heiderk. He looked down on Darcy with something akin to affection. Something fluttered in her stomach. It made her uncomfortable.

"I should go back to my chambers," Darcy admitted, starting to inch backwards.

"Then I shall escort you. Wouldn't want you to find yourself in the middle of trouble you cannot charm your way out of."

"It is not far-"

"Please, I will not be able to rest unless I knew you were safe."

His concern over her safety, true or not, surprised Darcy. Heiderk had a determined look in his eyes. Where it came from, Darcy did not know. She assumed he wanted to ensure he could continue his previous conversation with the knowledge that she was out of range. Yet, he seemed to prefer this new conversation. Heiderk gestured for Darcy to lead the way and she glanced towards the hall she knew Jane must still be in. Deciding that leading Heiderk away from Jane was the best course of action, Darcy did just that and hoped that the Princess would be able to find her way back safely.

"When I was a boy, my mother would make blackberry tarts when they were in season," Heiderk remembered fondly. The creases around his blue eyes gave him a juvenile glow and Darcy realised how young he really was. She would bet he was only a few years older than her, if even. This man discussing this childhood memories seemed more carefree. Darcy certainly liked him better than the conqueror of a harsh kingdom.

"My mother made strawberry tarts. She would say that we stole more strawberries than made it into the tart," Darcy said, remembering her own youth. The fondness in her eyes matched those of Heiderk.

"Mine said something similar. Though she chased me away, I was a relentless child. I suppose that has yet to change."

"So a conqueror of blackberries as well as land?"

"I suppose if you look at it that way," laughed Heiderk. His eyes started to focus at point ahead of them and his brow creased. He began to slip back into the sombre King. "I prefer King of blackberries to Jotunheim at times."

"I am sure you will make a fine king. You seem to have your country's interest at heart."

"How can you be so sure? This is our first encounter," Heiderk stopped, staring down at Darcy with curiosity.

"I am a keen observer of others. Sometimes I can tell when their hearts are true," shrugged Darcy, not entirely convincing herself of this statement. The borderline insolence in her words made Darcy wonder why she never seemed to be able to control her tone when meeting royals for the first time. His strong gaze unsettled Darcy and she fought the urge to look down at her feet.

"Do you think a true heart is what my people need?"

"A strong hand coming from a true heart is better than a strong hand of a king drunk on power. But I admit, I do not know much of your country's history."

"That is something you need not know to be a good judge of character," shrugged Heiderk, a glimmer of intrigue igniting. They began to walk again and Darcy was relieved that they were almost at her room. Silence fell and Darcy spared a glance to take Heiderk in. His broad form would have been clumsy had he not carried himself in the confidant manner of a warrior. Even so, he seemed to carry some of the world between his shoulders. As Darcy continued to steal glances of him, she thought she caught him casting an amused smirk behind them. A part of her worried that Jane was following close behind and he somehow knew.

"I have been told you were given an invitation to dine from Fandral," Darcy said awkwardly.

"Ah yes, I was unsure on attending. I assume you shall be there?"

"Yes. It is in honour of Jane and Thor."

"Then perhaps I shall rethink my decision. I feared I would be in a room of Asgardians staring daggers at me."

"I am sure Fandral only means to extend an offer of peace. It will be a celebration of good will and bright futures," explained Darcy, stopping when they reached her door. Heiderk considered this. When she thought he would comment further, he gave an exaggerated bow instead.

"May your dreams be filled with blackberry tarts. And I urge you to be careful in future. You may not realise how popular you are around the castle. A lesser man may not be as kind when he finds you alone in your nightgown."

Before Darcy could ask him what he meant by popularity, he was already walking back down the hall. Darcy waited a few moments, hoping Jane would burst out of the shadows. Knowing that at this hour, the Princess could easily find her way back, Darcy swallowed the urge to look for her. Hopefully, she could get a few hours of sleep. Also, Heiderk was right. The next man she ran into at night might not be as kind. To be honest, Darcy wasn't sure what she would do either, given the right man.


End file.
